Cumpleaños N 18
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Jacob Black viaja a Vancouver para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Renesmee Cullen. Todos humanos. Dedicado a mi amiga Daniela, alias Renesmee Cullen en Twilight Chile y Only Twilight Rol. Felicidades por tu cumple. Lemmon explícito.


Dedicado a mi amiga Daniela, alias Renesmee Cullen, administradora del foro Only Twilight Rol. Ella es una chica grandiosa que conocí hace un par de meses, en el ya mencionado foro de rol. Quiero desearte un muy, muy feliz cumpleaños. Espero lo hayas pasado fabuloso. Te adoro…

PD: Espero te guste mucho tu regalo. No sabía que tu cumple era hoy, así que apenas me desconecté anoche, comencé a escribirlo. Disfrútalo… Y como te dije anoche, te cedo a Jake sólo, porque es tu cumple :P Imagínate que esta Nessie, eres tú ;)

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Cumpleaños N° 18

Renesmee & Jacob

(Jacob POV)

- Sigan corriendo, aún les quedan cinco minutos, vamos- Les avisé a mis alumnos, mientras corría con ellos- Si yo puedo, ustedes también deben lograrlo.

Estaba haciéndoles clase de Educación Física a un curso de veinticinco alumnos de último año.

- Es que usted, podría participar en una maratón y no cansarse, señor Black- Me dijo Chelsea, una de mis estudiantes, dedicándome una ancha sonrisa. Me hice el desentendido. No era la primera que se me insinuaba, incluso había tenido otras peores, pero como siempre sonreí y no hice comentario de sobre ello.

La canción "All the small things" de "Blink 182" comenzó a sonar por todo el gimnasio, sobre saltándome. No esperaba que ella me llamara, no después de lo de anoche. Corrí hasta donde estaba mi bolso y saqué mi teléfono celular. El nombre "Nessie" aparecía en grande en la pantalla, junto a la fotografía de una hermosa chica de ojos chocolates, piel pálida, cabellos largos broncíneos y ondulados. Además de mejillas color carmín. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco más de prisa. Contesté.

- Hola, Ness- La saludé, dándoles la espalda a mis alumnos, quienes me miraban curiosos.

- Hola, Jake- Su voz denotaba algo de nerviosismo. Me preocupé- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, aquí dando clases… ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien en Vancouver?- Le pregunté, mientras controlaba el tiempo de los chicos. Les quedaba un minuto, por lo que me di vuelta y les hice señas para que continuaran.

- Sí, claro. Ya terminé por hoy, ahora me estoy yendo a mi casa, para preparar todo para la noche- Me sentí algo mal por lo que le diría, pero sabía que valdría la pena y que me lo agradecería luego.

- Ojalá todo te resulte bien, pequeña y lo pases muy bien con tus amigos- Esa era mi forma de indicarle, sutilmente que no esperara, que no iría.

- Ah… Gracias…- Mi niña se puso muy triste, pude notar el tono apesumbrado de su voz- Bueno, yo te llamaba para… Eh… Decirte que anoche lo pasé bien con mi familia. Mi mamá te mandó saludos.

- Correspóndeselos- Mi temporizador vibró avisándome que el tiempo había terminado- Ness, debo colgar, tengo que continuar con mi clase. Lo siento. Te llamo luego. ¿Vale? Qué disfrutes de tu cumpleaños…

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Perdón, lo olvidé- Habló apresuradamente, atropellando sus propias palabras- Hablamos otro día… Adiós.

Y me colgó. Dejé caer el móvil sobre el bolso, mientras hacía sonar el silbato.

- Terminaron todos, los felicito- Les comenté, en tanto ellos comenzaban a agruparse- Es más, son el único curso que lo hizo completo esta semana, así que les daré una recompensa. Se retiran media hora antes. Vayan a las duchas.

La mayoría vitoreó y se puso contento. Se despidieron de mí y se fueron a los camarines. Yo por mi parte, cogí mi bolso y seguí a los chicos. Debía apresurarme, tenía todo fríamente calculado. Si algo salía mal, todo mi plan del día se iría a la mierda.

Me duché fugazmente, me vestí, fui por mis cosas a mi oficina, pasé por la del director a avisar que ya me iba. No tuve problemas, había acordado esto hace semanas. Salí al estacionamiento, me subí a mi coche y me dirigí raudo a Port Angeles. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, cuando abordé el avión a Seattle, todo marchaba a la perfección… Y si todo seguía así, como lo había planeado, esta noche vería a Renesmee otra vez.

Yo adoraba a esa chica, no sólo, porque la conocía de toda la vida, si no, porque era hermosa, inteligente, congeniábamos a la perfección, era sexy, su personalidad era impredecible y ella era muy divertida. En pocas palabras… Estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque jamás se lo había dicho. Me consideraba su mejor amigo y yo no quería perderla por lo que me conformaba con su amistad… Aunque, después del tiempo que pasamos juntos en el verano, sentí que no podría resistirlo más… Quise besarla cada día que estuve con ella, me acostaba pensando en sus labios y me despertaba, tras a ver soñado con sus besos. Estaba completamente perdido.

Volé durante una hora, para descender en el aeropuerto de Atlanta, lugar en el cual abordé otro avión, este con rumbo a Vancouver, ciudad en donde vivía mi amada desde los trece años. Mi padre y su abuelo eran grandes amigos, por lo que siempre habíamos jugado juntos en su casa. Yo era cinco años mayor que Nessie, pero eso no nos afectaba, ella siempre había sido muy madura para su edad y le gustaba explorar como a mí. Era como mi hermana pequeña, me dolió mucho que nos separáramos, porque a su padre y a su abuelo, los habían transferido a un hospital de Canadá, por lo que mantuvimos el contacto a pesar de la distancia. Nos visitábamos cada verano, sólo esa vez al año, por lo que los cambios físicos eran más perceptibles y bruscos para mí. La observé convertirse en una dulce adolescente y luego en una mujer muy hermosa. Tardé un tiempo, en darme cuenta que mi amor de hermano, se había transformado en un amor romántico y que la deseaba, como una mujer, a mi lado.

Había tenido varias novias en la universidad, algunas con las cuales pase buenos momentos y a las cuales, después de romper conservé de amigas, pero ninguna fue por más de un año, ya que no podía olvidar a Nessie y no era justo para ellas, estar con alguien que no las amara, así que siempre era yo, quién rompía con ellas. Varias veces, cuando les hacía el amor, deseaba que fuera mi chica de cabellos broncíneos, en vez de ellas… A veces alcanzaba el orgasmo, sólo cuando me imaginaba su risa o como serían sus gemidos. Llevaba tres años enamorado de esa chica, y hoy finalmente, hablaría con ella… Le confesaría mi amor y trataría de conquistarla, a toda costa.

A las ocho cuarenta de la noche, aterricé en el aeropuerto de Vancouver, feliz de haber llegado a mi destino. Todo había salido bien, parecía ser mi noche de suerte. Esperaba que ella no se hubiera terminado y que las cosas con Nessie, salieran igual de bien.

Sabía que la fiesta la harían en la casa de su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, con quién yo ya había hablado por teléfono y había coordinado mi llegaba. Ella me había dado su dirección y las indicaciones que debía darle al taxista para que pudiera dejarme en su departamento. Por lo que tenía entendido, sólo estarían un par de sus ex- compañeros de clase, de los cuales todos se conocían entre sí. Ella había terminado la preparatoria, en junio, por lo que había entrado este semestre a la universidad a estudiar Enfermería. El trabajo de su padre siempre le había interesado muchísimo. A todo esto, Bella, su madre era asistente social. Toda su familia era buena ayudando gente.

Hice parar el primer taxi que vi y les di las instrucciones, conocía bastante bien la ciudad, por lo que estuve en el departamento a eso de las diez. Pagué el viaje y llamé por el citófono. Me contestó un hombre con voz grave, pero con tono divertido. Me pareció que era Emmett, el novio de Rosalie y el tío de Nessie.

- Soy Jacob- Dije casi en un susurro. No quería equivocarme y que ella se enterara por conversaciones. Quería que me viera.

- ¡Ah, viniste! La Colorina se pondrá muy feliz de verte- Exclamó el muchacho desde el otro lado de la línea, al tiempo que se oí un choque eléctrico, señal de que habían abierto la puerta del edificio.

Entré y subí hasta el cuarto piso. Golpeé dos veces la puerta de madera del departamento 405. Me abrió la puerta y una guapa mujer rubia, alta, muy esbelta, de piel pálida y penetrantes ojos azules, toda una hermosura para alguien que no tenía su corazón ocupado, Rosalie era sólo linda para mí.

- Hola…- Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, antes de dejarme pasar- Nessie está en la cocina, iré por ella. Toma asiento.

Ella me apuntó la sala de estar, en donde habían dos sofás rojos grandes y de cuero. También habían dos sillones del mismo estilo. Sentados en ellos estaban cinco personas, tres chicas que no conocía, un muchacho que tampoco conocía y Emmett Cullen, el hermano menor del padre de Nessie. Todos me miraban con curiosidad y con aire expectante, al parecer sabían quién era y por qué estaba ahí. Les dediqué una sonrisa, mientras saludaba con la mano. Ya tendría tiempo para presentaciones más tarde.

- Ven, tienes que saludar a nuestro último invitado, que acaba de llegar- Oí la voz de Rosalie, acercándose a mi posición, me tensé un poco. Estaba a segundos de ver a mi ángel otra vez. Me saqué mi bolso deportivo, donde llevaba una muda de ropa y el regalo de Nessie, para dejarlo en el piso, junto a la puerta.

- ¿Invitaste a alguien más? Rose, por favor dime que no organizaste una cita a ciegas, porque o si no me moriré de vergüenza… Pero antes te mata…- Renesmee había aparecido por un pasillo a mi derecha y se había quedado de piedra al verme.

- ¿Aún quieres matarme?- Le preguntó la rubia, antes de despeinarla un poco y acercarse a Emmett. Ella me miraba sin decir nada. En su rostro pude leer varias emociones diferentes… Sorpresa, confusión, felicidad, molestia, creo que fue, porque le mentí, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada otra vez por la felicidad y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, antes de arrojarse a mis brazos.

- Tonto, me dijiste que no venías- Me acusó con la voz quebrada, se había emocionado al verme. Yo la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, mientras inhalaba su exquisito aroma. Era una mezcla algo extraña: Fresas y bosque. Un aroma silvestre, único, raro en una chica de ciudad, eso la delataba. Había nacido en un pueblo lluvioso, rodeado de un bosque frondoso- Pero aún así… Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieras. Es una fabulosa sorpresa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ness- Le deseé, antes de besarle la frente- Quería decírtelo en persona… No por teléfono. Necesitaba ver tus ojitos achocolatados una vez más… Y esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente, agitando mi corazón. La contemplé de pies a cabeza y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No me había puesto a contemplar cómo le calzaba la ropa que vestía. Sentí unas ganas bestiales de besarla, cuando noté lo sexy que se veían sus piernas desnudas, lo corta que era su falda, lo ceñido de su blusa y lo pronunciado de su escote. Sus encantos estaban resaltados al máximo, desbordando sensualidad, mi cordura estaba siendo desafiada muy duramente. Además, las señales que me enviaba su cuerpo, no contribuían en nada para calmar mi ansía de ella.

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo, Ness?- Inquirió la rubia, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada pícara a su amiga, también estaba tirando de su novio para que la siguiera- Acompáñame, Em.

- Si, gracias, Rose…- Le respondió mi niña, al tiempo que se alejaba de mi, pero tomando mi mano. Me llevó hasta sus amigos y nos presentó.

- Chicos, él es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Y vino desde Washington sólo para saludarme- Les dijo ella, con tono orgulloso. Me sentí muy feliz, de haber ahorrado durante meses y haber hecho sacrificios para poder costearme los pasajes y hacerle compañía en ese momento.

- Claro, no todos los días alcanzas la mayoría de edad. Dieciocho años, acabas de dejar de ser una nena- Bromeé, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisita cómplice. Sus amigos me saludaron cordialmente, uno por uno. Yo traté de memorizar su nombres, pero no tuve mucho éxito, los confundía la poco rato, pero no me importaba mucho, realmente. Tendría tiempo para hacerlo… Otro día. Se llamaban Kevin y Ashley, eran una pareja que había estudiado con Nessie en la preparatoria; Sophie y Alex, compañeras de preparatoria y ahora también compañeras de universidad.

Rosalie y Emmett, regresaron con las bebidas, un minuto después. Vodka, Ron, jugo de naranja y Coca-cola, eran las botellas que traían en las manos.

- Sírvanse- Ofreció la rubia, al tiempo que el tal Kevin sacaba sus cigarrillos y me los ofrecía.

- Profesor de Educación Física- Confesé, al tiempo que le decía "paso" con la mano. Él sonrío y se lo pasó a sus amigas.

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Gritó Emmett, mientras subía la música del computador. Nessie se sentó en uno de los sillones y me indicó que me sentara en el otro a su lado, los únicos lugares disponibles. Así lo hice. Ella estiró su mano derecha hacia mí, sin mirarme, pero tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín. Tomé su mano y le di un pequeño apretón, mientras miraba el vodka. Nuestro primer acercamiento había salido bien. Sentí un cosquilleo ahí donde nuestras pieles se tocaban, y otro en mi zona baja… No podía evitarlo. Ella me excitaba… Mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le apunté con mi mano libre las botellas. Ella lo pensó un momento.

- Un poco de Vodka y el resto del vaso con jugo- Me respondió, soltando lentamente mi mano. Preparé dos tragos, para ella y para mí. Obviamente el mío llevaba mucho más alcohol que el suyo, casi el doble.

Le tendí el vaso y nos unimos a la conversación que sus amigos habían iniciado, era sobre cosas graciosas que pasaban en las citas. Nos reímos un montón contando nuestras vivencias y comparándolas con las de los demás. Me enteré de un par de citas desastrosas de mi niña y ella de algunas mías… Ambos prestábamos más atención el uno al otro, que al resto. No, porque estuviéramos ebrios. No lo estábamos, aunque sí, algo entonados. El vodka podía haberme dado el valor de dar el primer paso, pero de todas formas, yo había ido con esa intención, sólo me estaba aprovechando del buen momento que estábamos pasando. Pasamos horas conversando, riéndonos e intercambiando miradas.

- Ya ha dejado de ser tu cumpleaños, Nessie- Dijo una de las chicas, mirando la hora en su móvil- Oficialmente es sábadu, once de setiembre, son las cero horas con vetcinco… Veticinco… ¡Hay, mierda! ¡Veinticinco!

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, hasta ella misma. La chica ya estaba borracha. No era capaz de hablar bien. Creí que ese sería el momento indicado para hablar a solas con la chica que me quita el sueño, así que la invité a salir a conversar a la terraza. Ella aceptó.

- Con permiso… Me llevo a la festejada, un ratito- Les avisé, tomando la mano de Nessie y ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Ella abrió más la puerta corrediza para que pasáramos y luego la dejó casi cerrada, abierta sólo lo suficiente como para que adentro, no se acumulara el humo del cigarrillo. Desde ahí afuera, se veían los coches pasar y las luces de las farolas de la cuadra del frente.

- Es un paisaje diferente del que estoy acostumbrado- Le confesé, al tiempo que me volvía hacia ella. Mi niña estaba terminando su segundo vaso de Vodka, mientras yo empezaba el cuarto.

- Lo sé. Todos los días extraño el bosque… Aunque hay uno a un par de kilómetros- Comentó, elevando su mirada, encontrándose con la mía.

- Debe ser bonito, pero Washintong es especial- Le dije, bebiendo un trago de mi bebida. Este sería el último que me bebía… No quería emborracharme. Tenía una muy buena resistencia a los alcoholes fuertes, pero no quería beber tanto con Nessie mirándome.

- Este no te tiene a ti- Soltó ella de inmediato. Se puso aún más colorada y desvió su vista. Se tomó lo que le quedaba de un sorbo. Dejó el vaso en el piso, pegado al muro, para no pasarlo a llevar.

- Ni La Push, ni Forks son lo mismo sin ti… Te extraño… Todo el tiempo- Le susurré, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Dejé el paso en la barandilla. Ella no levanto la cabeza- Me haces más falta de la que debería, sentir por una amiga, Nessie.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir… Con eso?- Me preguntó, mirándome de soslayo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y expectantes. Muy despiertos. Desvié mis ojos hasta sus labios y me perdí en ellos… Estaban tensos, pero aún así, se veían apetitosos para mí. Dulces, suaves, tiernos, carnosos y seductores. Me incliné por inercia, lentamente hacia ella. Me obligué a alzar la mirada para saber que pensaba ella. Su respiración se había agitado un poco y su mano apretaba con fuerza la mía. Tiré de ella, suavemente para acercarla a mí y ella accedió de inmediato.

- Me gustas, Ness… Mucho. No, es más que eso. Me fascinas, me encantas- Musité, inclinándome sobre su rostro y poniendo mi mano libre sobre su barbilla. Ella se puso de puntillas y entreabrió un poco los labios, exhalándome todo su cálido aliento sobre mi boca. No fui capaz de resistirme a eso. _¿Cómo habría podido decirle que no a ella?_

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, sellando su boca con un beso. ¡Mierda! Sus labios sabían exquisitos… Eran tal como me los había imaginado… PERFECTOS. Solté su mano, y deslicé la mía hasta alcanzar la zona baja de su espalda, para presionarla hacia mi cuerpo. Ella volvió a ceder ante mis caricias y se amoldó a mi cuerpo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, para acercar más mi boca a la suya.

La besé con pasión e insistencia. Me había refrenado por tanto tiempo, había fantaseado tantas veces con el momento en el que finalmente degustara sus labios que me era imposible ser delicado o cauto. Estaba eufórico. Comencé a reírme por lo bajo, entre besos.

- ¿Podrías contarme que es eso tan gracioso, que está interfiriendo con nuestro primer beso? Así podría reírme yo también. ¿No crees?- Me susurró mi niña, sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de tirar de mi cabellera.

- Es que… Después de mucho tiempo… Conocí, de primera mano, lo buena que eres besando… Lo adictivos que son tus labios- Respondí, antes de introducir mi lengua en su boca y lamer juguetonamente su paladar. Ella sonrió y atrapó mi lengua con sus dientes. La masajeó seductoramente con la suya. Yo me sentía flotar por el paraíso… Mi amada Nessie me correspondía, me permitía probar el sabor de su boca y sentir el calor de sus caricias. Era todo lo que había deseado para este día.

Masajeé sus caderas haciendo círculos, cosa que le gustó bastante, ya que la oí gemir. _¡Divina! ¡Bendición divina! _Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al oírla. Una de las cosas más excitantes de mi vida. Me endurecí por completo, sentí como miembro aumentaba su volumen y como la punta rozaba insistentemente mi bóxer, quería salir. Maldije para mis adentros, cuando Nessie movió su cadera hacia adelante, chocándola con la mía. Cerré los ojos un momento. _¡Mierda! _Ella de seguro había notado el tamaño de mi "amigo". Abrí los ojos, y la miré con la disculpa en ellos, no podía evitar desearla, pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior y me miraba con ese fuego, que yo sabía, también estaba recorriendo mis venas. A ella le gustó.

- También me encantas, Jake… Mucho, desde hace años, pero yo era una niñita, que ibas a fijarte tú en alguien así…- Me comentó mi niña, sin moverse ni un poquito de su posición. _Si supieras todas las veces que fantaseé contigo. Las mil y una formas en las que pensé en hacerte el amor. ¡La cantidad de veces que te miré y deseé hacerte mía, en ese puto instante!_

- No hables, si no conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti, Ness… Son mucho más fuertes de lo que tú crees…- Confesé, antes de rendirme al deseo otra vez y fundir mis labios a los suyos. Disfruté de los masajes que su lengua me dio y de los mordiscos que sus dientes, me regalaron. Fui feliz… Pero en ese momento comencé a desear más… Quise tenerla más cerca, sentirla más mía… Que nuestras ropas desaparecían y dejaran de ser un impedimento para nuestras pieles, para que pudieran sentirse a cabalidad. Deseé hacerla mía…

Ella debió entender para donde nos llevaría mi nivel de excitación, porque de a poco fue bajando el ritmo, hasta que quedamos, simplemente, rozando nuestros labios, delicadamente, como si ellos se fueran a romper.

- Debo usar el sanitario…- Me susurró, tras un pausa que hicimos para recobrar el aliento. Yo asentí con la cabeza y la liberé de mi abrazo. Me sentí vació. Ella abrió la puerta y se deslizó por el interior de la casa, mientras sus amigos silbaban y se reían. Recogí los vasos y entré en la casa. Todos me miraban sonriendo, felices. Dejé ambos vasos sobre la mesita de centro, cuando me percaté que todos estaban de pie.

- Cuida de nuestra Nessie, Jacob. Te la encargamos- Me dijo una de las muchachas, antes de guiñarme un ojo y besar a su novio.

- ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunté. Todos se rieron, pero sólo Emmett me contestó.

- Nos vamos a una discotheque… No creemos que quieran ir… ¿O sí?- El tío de mi niña era muy despreocupado y bueno para echar bromas. Nada que ver con el físico imponente que tiene. Se me acercó, más de lo que me hubiera gustado para susurrarme cosas al oído.

- No puedes llevarla a casa de Edward así. Te matará- Me advirtió, mientras tomaba mi mano. Yo lo miré con expresión confundido, debido a nuestro contacto- Rose los autorizó a quedarse solos en su casa… Y a usar su habitación, hasta mañana. Pásenlo bien.

Se alejó de mí con rapidez y se fue a seguir charlando con los otros chicos, dejándome completamente descolocado al darme de que había puesto en mi mano. Tres preservativos.

Ok, no es que yo fuera un idiota de esos que tienen sexo sin protección, arriesgándose a contraer enfermedades o a embarazar a su compañera, pero, honestamente, cuando salí de mi casa, en la mañana, no lo hice pensado que tendría sexo en la noche… Así que la situación me había pillado con la guardia baja, sólo eso.

En eso, Rosalie y Nessie, regresaron del baño. Ambas se despidieron, Rose de mí y mi niña de sus amigos. Les agradeció su compañía y los presentes que le habían llevado. Después de eso, ellos se marcharon, dejándonos solos. Nessie me miró de reojo y sonrió.

- ¿Dónde habíamos quedado?- Me preguntó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

- No es necesario que…- Intenté decirle, pero ella me silenció, poniendo su dedo índice, sobre mis labios.

- No digas… No elijas, ni pienses por mí… Yo sé lo que quiero… Y es a ti- Habló con tono serio y voz firme. No me dejó replicarle nada, estaba a sus pies. Si ella estaba pensando con el deseo por delante, pues yo también lo haría. Abrí mis labios y succioné sensualmente su dedo, antes de mordérselo. Ella sonrió y se colgó de mi cuello con sus brazos, en tanto yo, rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, levantándola del piso y cargando con su peso. Caminé por el pasillo hasta la puerta que tenía un espejo y una marca de labios rojos, sobre él. Giré la perilla y entramos en la habitación… Di una rápida mirada para comprobarlo… Espejos por todas partes, grandes gavetas llenas de ropa y un tocador lleno de cosméticos. Sí, era el de Rosalie.

Sin dejar de besarla, la llevé hasta la pared y recargué su peso contra el concreto, haciéndola gemir por lo bajo.

- Jake…- Mi nombre en sus labios era un éxtasis profundo para mí. Aumenté el ritmo de mis besos, mientras trataba de acomodarla, para poder sentir su cuerpo por completo. Moví mis manos desde su cadera, hasta sus muslos… Su piel era muy suave y firme, por lo que no resistí el impulso de darle un agarrón. Mi accionar tuvo el efecto que yo deseaba… Nessie separó sus piernas, para luego envolverlas en mi cintura, presionando con su sexo el mío. Dejé escapar un jadeo, al tiempo que movía mi cadera hacia ella, acortando a un más la distancia entre nosotros y así mismo, aumentando la tensión sexual de nuestro ambiente.

Mi juicio se estaba nublando… Estaba a punto de rendirme y de mandar todo a la mierda… El deseo de estar en su interior, se volvía más urgente con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos. Mi nivel de excitación estaba llegando a un nivel crítico, una vez traspasado, ya no me detendría hasta alcanzar mi orgasmo.

- ¿Estás segura, Ness?- Le pregunté por última vez, mientras besaba su cuello. De seguro le quedaría un moretón ahí, donde yo succionaba su piel. Esta era su única oportunidad para arrepentirse y detenerme, pero no sabía si yo sería capaz de sobrevivir a ese rechazo.

- Sí, Jake… Estoy segura… Quiero que me hagas tuya… Por favor… Hazlo- Sus palabras sonaban entre cortadas, debido a la falta de aire. Todo los poros de mi piel se erizaron al oírla… Eso era con lo que yo había fantaseado durante años, el momento en el que ella me pidiera que la hiciera mi mujer… Y finalmente, eso se había hecho realidad.

La tomé firme, para que no se me resbalara. Ella era delgada, ligera como una pluma para mis desarrollados brazos. Cargué con ella hasta alcanzar la cama, lugar en donde la deposité con cuidado y me puse sobre ella. Renesmee me lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, antes de mordérmelo juguetonamente. Le sonreí, mientras me erguía y me quitaba mi camiseta, dejando al descubierto mis duros abdominales. Mi niña jadeó al verlos y se mordió su labio inferior, al tiempo que yo dejaba caer mi ropa al piso. _¡Mierda! ¿Acaso ella no comprendía, que esa pequeña e inocente acción, causaba estragos en mi interior? ¿No sabía cuán sexy se veía así?_

Gruñí por lo bajo, mientras enredaba mis dedos a su blusa y la tiraba para quitársela. Yo estaba sentado sobre ella, aguantando mi peso sobre mis rodillas, las cuales estaban una a cada lado de sus piernas. Al tirar su blusa a un rincón, pude admirar sus pechos… Dos montañas de un tamaño medio, las cuales consideré perfectas, estaban cubiertas por un brasier de media copa negro, tenía encajes. Me relamí los labios al imaginarme su sabor. Puse mis manos sobre su vientre plano y comencé a acariciarla… Su ombligo, sus pechos, su espalda… Me detuve al encontrar el broche del sostén, lo abrí con rapidez, pero se lo quité lentamente. Miré su expresión y pude ver que ella estaba excitada también, pero algo avergonzada.

- No te avergüences, amor… Eres perfecta- Susurré, antes de inclinarme sobre ella y besar la cúspide de su pecho derecho. Ella jadeó y tiró de mis cabellos con mucha fuerza. Cerré mi boca sobre su pezón erecto y lo mordí despacio, para luego sacudir suavemente la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, Jake! ¡Ah, mierda!- Exclamó entre jadeos mi niña, la sentí estremecerse. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la bragueta de su falda. Bajé el cierre y abrí su botón. Posicioné mi mano en su entrada, pero por sobre su ropa interior. Le di un apretón suave a toda su zona baja, haciendo que ella arqueará su espalda y gimiera de placer.

- No me tortures así…- Jadeó, mientras arañaba mis espalda con sus largas uñas- Te quiero dentro… Ya.

Liberé su pezón y me volví a erguir, me hice a un lado para poder quitarle su falda y sus bragas, todo de una vez. Me endurecí al ver su entrepierna apretada y protegida por sus piernas que se removían inquietas. Le quité sus tacones y los tiré al piso.

- Acércate- Me susurró mi ángel. Yo le obedecí. Ella sonrió, antes de poner sus manos sobre mi cinturón y sacármelo. Luego continuó con mi bragueta y me la bajó, sin cohibirse ni un poco. Enroscó sus dedos en mi pantalón y tiró de él, bajando a su vez, mi bóxer… Dejando libre a mi "amigo".

Vi como sus ojos se abrían al notar su tamaño y tragaba con dificultad. Saqué los preservativos del bolsillo del pantalón y los dejé sobre la cama.

- Prometo que te hará llegar al cielo- Musité, antes de quitarme todas las prendas de vestir que me quedaban. Me coloqué sobre ella, pudiendo notar su nerviosismo. Eso era raro. Deslicé mi mano derecha hasta su entrada, e introduje dos dedos en su interior, con los cuales estimulé su centro. La forma en la que ella gemía y reaccionaba a mis estímulos me hizo caer en la cuenta de algo que yo había pasado por alto.

- Ness… ¿Lo has hecho antes?- Mi voz sonó muy ronca, debido a mi excitación. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y movió su cabeza hacia los lados, rápidamente… El movimiento de mis dedos no la dejaba pensar. _¡Mierda! Era virgen._ O sea, no era algo malo… Me gustaba mucho la idea ser el primer hombre con el que ella estaría, pero a la vez hubiera preferido no tener que ser yo quién le haría daño, al tener que romper el impedimento que su cuerpo me ponía.

- Esto te va a doler, cielo…- Musité, mientras movía mis dedos más rápido, sacándolos y metiéndolos de nuevo. Ella estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentirlo. Sus paredes estaban contraídas y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

- ¡No me importa!- Gritó sonriendo, al tiempo que se humedecía. Se estremeció y luego todos sus músculos se relajaron, quedándose quietecita sobre la cama. Había tenido su primer orgasmo- ¡Oh, Jacob! Necesito sentirlo de nuevo…

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Nunca había dejado inconforme a una chica, en la cama… Y mi amada, por supuesto no sería la excepción. Adoraba oír mi nombre pronunciado por ella, podía sentir como mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que lo hacía.

Retiré mis dedos de su interior y me los llevé a la boca. Probé el sabor de su humedad… Y me gustó mucho. Tomé el condón, lo saqué de su envoltorio y me lo puse. Era de mi talla. Con mis rodillas, separé sus piernas, colocándome en posición. Besé su boca y jugueteé un poco con su lengua, cosa de que se relajara y no pensara en que sentiría cuando la penetrara por primera vez.

- Te amo, Ness…- Murmuré, antes de introducir mi miembro en su femineidad. Ella se tensó y me enterró con mucha fuerza, sus uñas en mi espalda. De seguro, me había hecho sangrar, pero no me importaba. Ambos dejamos escapar un gemido ahogado. Su interior se sentía muy bien… Caliente y húmedo, aunque usaba el profiláctico podía sentirlo. Sin él, sería mucho mejor, con mayor sensación, pero era riesgoso así que debía desechar esa idea. Era muy estrecho, me apretaba mi miembro por completo, esto debía estarle doliendo muchísimo. Yo estaba adentro, pero no completamente, porque aún no rompía su himen. Esperé un momento para que ella recobrara el aliento y se acostumbrara al dolor… Nessie asintió levemente con la cabeza. Yo lo retiré un poco, para volver a entrar con fuerza. La oí gritar de forma muy aguda. Esta vez lo había conseguido. Había sentido como se desgarraba esa tela, mostrándome la pureza de su cuerpo, hasta ese momento.

- Jacob…- Balbuceó Nessie, después de apretar sus labios con fuerza y cerrar sus ojos. Besé su boca, en señal de disculpa. Odiaba tener que causarle dolor, la amaba… Aunque sabía que esto la llenaría de placer después, cuando le encontrara el gustito. Comencé a mover mis caderas, penetrándola rítmicamente, para que el dolor fuera siendo aplacado de a poco por el placer, que el sexo proporcionaba. Yo me sentía fantástico. Su cuerpo era como entrar al Olimpo o beber ambrosía, era pequeño en comparación al mío… Se veía tan frágil, que deseé poder quedarme siempre con ella para protegerla.

- Hazlo más rápido… Puedo con esto- Me susurró con tono divertido, antes de besar mi cuello y mordérmelo un poco. Aumenté la velocidad con la que la embestía, mientras que con una de mis manos, masajeaba sus pechos… Ella también comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus finas manos. Sus caricias eran delicadas y cargadas de amor, uno que no había sentido nunca… Sus manos eran curiosas, tocaban todo con sumo cuidado y dedicación, aunque estuviera teniendo sexo. Detuvo su avance al llegar a mis glúteos, los acarició y luego los apretó con fuerza, introduciéndome aún más en su cuerpo, haciéndonos gemir fuerte a ambos.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Oh, Nessie! Ábrete un poco más, cielo- Articulé, mordiendo mis labios. Ella captó mi idea, pero no tan sólo separó sus piernas, sino que también las envolvió alrededor de mi cadera y las apretó con ganas. Alcanzamos la profundidad perfecta, al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron, mientras gemíamos nuestros nombres y acabábamos juntos. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón latía frenético, estaba sudando, pero sonreía y jadeaba feliz. Al pensar en ello, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que había disfrutado y comprendido realmente lo que era hacer el amor… Me había entregado por completo a ella y me había preocupado de hacerla feliz. No había pensado sólo en mi placer, como solía hacer en mis relaciones pasadas. Ella era importante para mí… Tanto que no podía sacármela de la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando la hacía mía.

- Te amo, Jake…- Murmuró mi niña, mirándome a los ojos. Había quitado sus piernas de encima de mí y me estaba abrazando, yo tenía todo mi peso sobre ella.

- Yo también te amo, princesa- Le confesé, mientras acomodaba un mechón de sus cabellos, detrás de su oreja. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y me besó en la comisura de los labios. Me recosté a su lado, exhausto. Nessie se volvió hacia mí y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, inhalando profundamente. Acaricié su pelo con cuidado, mientras la abrazaba. La estreché contra mi cuerpo suavemente y comencé a dibujar figuras en su espalda, haciendo que ella se riera.

- Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado… El chico de mis sueños haciéndome su mujer. Jamás olvidaré mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, gracias a ti- Me dijo, antes de besar mi pecho.

- Esa era la idea…- Le confesé en tono de broma, contemplando la perfección de su cuerpo desnudo. Era hermosa… Ella no necesitaba maquillaje, ni lencería para ser atractiva… Era perfecta, así como había nacido- No sabes la cantidad de veces que soñé con este momento.

- Yo también lo deseaba, pero temía que me fueras a rechazar… Temo perderte, Jake. Mucho más ahora… ¿Puedo considerarte mío?- Me preguntó, con la súplica en la mirada.

- Por supuesto- Le dije, antes de que una idea cruzara mis pensamientos- Sé que estaremos separados durante todo el período escolar, pero creo que si nos esforzamos esto resultara…

- Te llamaré, cada noche- Me prometió, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Es algo tarde, pero… Quisiera preguntártelo de todas maneras- Elevé su mentón para que me mirara- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia, Nessie?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, antes de arrojarse sobre mí y besarme con insistencia.

- Si, si, si… Quiero, Jacob Black- Me contestó entre besos. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, besándonos y planeando que haríamos desde ahora.

Mi mundo había cambiado radicalmente, en cuestión de horas, tras ese viaje a Vancouver. Recordé que su regalo aún se encontraba en mi bolso, por lo que decidí ir por él.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Me interrogó, tomando mi mano. No quiso soltarme.

- Voy al baño- Le avisé, antes de besarla fugazmente. Me liberó la mano.

Al llegar al sanitario, me deshice del preservativo y me lavé rápidamente. Cuando salí, mi niña estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Mi turno- Me dijo, antes de sacarme la lengua e ingresar al baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, le alcancé a dar una palmada en el trasero- ¡Oye!

Me fui, riéndome hasta el recibidor. Tomé mi bolso y lo llevé hasta la habitación de los espejos. Saqué el regalo de mi niña y dejé sobre la cama, mientras buscaba mi bóxer. Al divisarlos, fui por ellos y me los puse. En eso, regresó mi novia.

- ¿Ya te vestiste?- Me dijo, fingiendo un puchero, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

- Se quita fácilmente- Agregué, acercándole el presente. Me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Y esto?- Lo tomó y contempló la cajita de cartón que cubría su regalo.

- ¿Creías que no te regalaría nada el día de tu cumpleaños?- Me hice el ofendido, mientras la incitaba a abrirlo, con mis manos.

- Ya me diste todo lo que podría desear, esta noche- Su voz era como de ensoñación. Destapó la cajita y se quedó mirando la pulsera que le había dado. Estaba hecha de madera entrelazada, parecía un tribal.

- Es hermosa- Me dijo, al tiempo que se la ponía en su muñeca derecha. Le había quedado perfecta- ¿Tú la hiciste?

- Si, es un símbolo de mi tribu…- Ella me miró con curiosidad- Es una promesa de amor eterno… Y compromiso.

- Gracias, Jake- Me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi cuello, reiteradas veces.

Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho. Yo me reí por lo bajo y la tomé de los hombros.

- ¿Quieres repetir?- Le pregunté, después de besarla. Ella simplemente se rió, mientras bajaba hasta mi ropa interior, alcé las caderas para que le fuera más fácil quitarla- Probemos algo… Tú arriba.

Ella se rió más alto y me despojó de mi única prenda. Me sentí en el paraíso… Esa chica me volvería loco, pero no me importaba… Porque si lo pensaba bien, yo ya estaba loco… Loco de amor por ella… No importaban los problemas que deberías enfrentar desde ahora, ya que yo la tenía a ella y ella a mí… Y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos… Tenernos el uno al otro.

.

.

.

_Déjenme reviews si les gustó la historia, por favor... Ellos me ayudan a mejorar cada día ;)_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
